Overthrow: The Villains' War
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: The DC villains are being slaughtered by the Marvel villains. But the killers don't stop there: They target all the heroes of DC Earth! Who will win? R&R! [Discontinued: I have lost my desire to write this.]
1. New Villains Are Green With Envy

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: This fic was thought up after I read Wizard Magazine's Last Man Standing: DC Super-Villains vs. Marvel Super-Villains in Issue #134. I didn't entirely like the battle, even though the ending was okay. I wanted to redo some of the fights, and came up with this idea. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: New Villains Are Green With Envy  
  
  
  
  
  
Commissioner Gordon was getting tired of thinking of what the possibilities could lead to. He was on top of the Gotham City Police Department, the Bat Signal on, awaiting the city's Dark Knight.  
  
He spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye, swinging towards him on a cable. Batman landed on the rooftop and walked over to the commissioner. "Jim."  
  
"This is most definitely NOT good news, Batman," Gordon said gravely. "There have been some reports of sketchy figures coming into Gotham. Possibly new super-villains, but we can't say for sure."  
  
"Those are the reports?" Batman asked, indicating the file Gordon was holding under one arm. Gordon nodded and handed the file over. Batman looked through the photos and scanned the reports. A total of eight people had been seen, but several more were suspected. "Any idea where these newcomers are now?"  
  
"None," Gordon admitted. "But knowing super-villains, they'll make their move soon enough."  
  
Batman nodded and left, heading to the Bat Cave to read over the files more carefully.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Killer Croc Morgan was walking through the sewers when he heard the guttural snarl from one of the tunnels to his right. He had just turned when the intruder lunged at him, scaled hands swiping and cutting Croc on his left flank.  
  
The former wrestler (AN: It said that on the Batman Animated Series) quickly backed off, his anger rising at being attacked in his own territory. The attacker hissed like a snake and leapt again, this time up to the ceiling and then pushing himself down, knocking Croc to the water- covered floor with a double-kick.  
  
"I really don't like being pushed around, buddy," Croc said, but his assailant only hissed again. "Who are you?"  
  
In response to the demand, the attacker took a step forward. He was maybe seven foot, with a lizard-like appearance. He wore a white lab coat that was torn, a black shirt and a pair of purple pants. His long, muscular tail swayed side to side. "I am the Lizard," the creature said. "I have come to replace you, and complete the task given me."  
  
"Fat chance of that happening," Croc growled as he lunged, tackling the Lizard. But the other's strength was much higher than Croc's, even though Morgan was stronger than any ordinary human.  
  
The Lizard hefted Croc overhead and threw him into the sewer wall, knocking a few bricks loose. Croc groaned and tried to get up, but the Lizard used his claws.  
  
Croc noticed a ladder leading up to a manhole and used it, figuring he would have more room on the surface. He popped from the ground, the cover in his hand like a crude shield, and he moved a few meters away from the manhole so that the Lizard wouldn't get the jump on him.  
  
The Lizard shot out from the manhole like a missile, and the fight started again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sirens wailed as Sergeant Bullock and Officer Melendez drove to the scene. There had been a call about Killer Croc in a fight with another man- reptile, and Gordon had sent Bullock and Melendez.  
  
"There they are!" Melendez said, pointing to the two green-skinned figures wrestling and slashing each other. At the moment, Croc was trying to beat the other fighter with a manhole cover, while his enemy had a car door that had been ripped off.  
  
"Jesus, look at him!" Bullock swore. He squinted to get a better look at Croc's enemy: Tall, massive frame, probably strong as hell, and looking like a lizard-man. "Get your weapon ready, kid." Bullock pulled his own, aiming low to the ground so as not to cause an accident.  
  
"Officers!" Croc shouted. "You won't believe this, but I need your help!"  
  
"With whatever that thing is?" Bullock shouted back. "You seem to be doin' just fine!"  
  
"Very funny, now help!" Croc shot back as his enemy used his tail to sweep Croc off his feet. Croc thought his ankles were busted beyond fighting; the tail hit him like a wrecking ball.  
  
"The Lizard has won!" the other combatant cried as he ripped a chunk of pavement loose and brought it down on Croc's head. With his strength to press nearly 12 tons, and the regenerative factor that gave him an impossible amount of stamina, plus that fact that Croc was worn out, the chunk flattened Croc's skull.  
  
"Freeze!" Bullock ordered.  
  
"Human filth!" the Lizard snarled as he leapt onto the hood of the patrol car in a single bound. He could bound 18 feet on average. The hood caved under his weight. "Your days are numbered!" He leapt again and scrambled into an alley. Bullock fired and hit a couple of times, but the bullets didn't stop the Lizard from escaping.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The Riddler, Edward Nygma, frowned as he looked at the note. It was an anonymous letter, no return address and personalized to him, but he had no idea who sent it. "We come from afar, but from oh-so-close. We have come to take your world, but don't be morose."  
  
As the Riddler, Edward commonly left annoying little puzzles for his enemies. But this was mocking him. "Who would dare to send this?"  
  
"I would."  
  
Edward spun, reaching for his gun. Being an intellectual, he didn't have any superpowers of any kind, preferring to use his brain against any foes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that just yet," the man said stepping into view from behind a door. Edward was currently using an old, abandoned prop house for a base of operations, and there were all kinds of stuff about.  
  
The man wore a white suit with a green shirt beneath, a red rose on his coat, with a mop of red hair on his head, a yellow bowtie with red polka dots, and a very annoying grin. "The name's Arcade," the man said. "And I'm here to take your job."  
  
"Oh really?" The Riddler grabbed his gun, but hesitated to shoot when he saw Arcade throw a coupe of die at him. The die suddenly expanded, becoming the size of boulders, and knocked the Riddler back.  
  
Riddler rolled to one side, pulling his gun. He fired, but Arcade's suit seemed to be bulletproof. The other villain tossed a second pair of die that exploded on contact with a wall prop, and Riddler was blown off his feet. He got up and ran for the exit, hoping to resume this battle at a later time, but Arcade had set a tripwire near the door and Riddler fell onto his stomach.  
  
As he tried to get up, Arcade shot him in the leg. "Sorry, pal, but I got a job to do." He fired again and the fight was over.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The massive green man-monster brought both hands down on Bane, and the drug- powered madman collapsed.  
  
"Not yet," Bane gasped. He forced himself to his feet, hate in his eyes. His foe was bigger than he was, and far more powerful. His scaly green skin making him resemble the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Abomination laughed.  
  
"Come and come again, ignoramus. I will simply batter you to death, and take your place as a villain. You cannot hope to win, for I have defeated much better than you."  
  
His words infuriating Bane, the hit man lunged at the Abomination. He punched the gut, and then the face. But the blows hurt his fists, and the monster merely laughed again.  
  
"I told you, fool, my head is much harder than your body is." The Abomination grabbed Bane's head and made both of theirs contact brutally in a head butt, and Bane's mind exploded with pure pain. He dropped to the ground, on his knees, and coughed up blood.  
  
"Your number is up," the Abomination said as he slugged Bane hard with a right cross. The other countered with a kick to the ribs, but the Abomination merely shrugged it off and elbowed Bane in the gut. Bane stumbled back and slipped on a patch of his own blood.  
  
"I think I'll enjoy laughing at your funeral," the Abomination said as he picked Bane up and gave him a brutal uppercut. The crime boss flew back, hitting a concrete wall.  
  
Abomination began hitting harder, faster, and kept hitting until Bane was drowned in his own blood. "Hope you enjoy the dark pit you have dug for yourself," he said before leaving.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Waiting in his hotel room, Bullseye, Hydro-Man, Sabretooth, and Venom standing guard, Norman Osborn read over the papers. The hero Batman had foiled the super-villain called the Joker again, this time stopping a plan to poison the city's air with a laughing gas outbreak.  
  
Osborn smiled as he read over the small side article on the Joker. Apparently, he was a super-dangerous clown-like sociopath. Osborn had been treated as such early in his own criminal career, but that ended when he had proven himself the ultimate enemy of Spider-Man.  
  
He checked his agenda for tomorrow and saw that his appointment with Bruce Wayne was still on. He would have to meet the Batman sometime while in Gotham, before things became too out of hand. After all, he and his fellow super-villains had a lot of work to do, and they needed to gather as much information on their hero enemies as possible. Osborn had chosen to replace Bruce Wayne in the corporate world and assimilate his wealth. As the Green Goblin, he would kill the Joker and assume control of Gotham's criminal underworld.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Well, there's the first chapter of my fic, so I hope you all like it. I couldn't think of any truly epic battles, but I try to, and I think these were pretty decent for a beginning.  
  
Next: Die Laughing 


	2. Just Business

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for the reviews, few though they were!  
  
TO Jeffery: Okay, I liked the review, but I think that you might actually worship the Joker. I like the guy too, but let's take it down a notch with the obsession.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Just Business  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce Wayne finished tying his necktie and examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual black Armani suit with a white button-up beneath, a red necktie completing the look.  
  
As he grabbed a bagel, he noticed Tim Drake coming into the kitchen for breakfast. The young ward rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you so cheery about?"  
  
"I have a business meeting with a potential partner."  
  
"Anyone we're familiar with?"  
  
"Not Luthor, that's certain. His name's Norman Osborn, runs Osborn Industries."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Bruce was in hopeful spirits. Osborn wasn't entirely well known, but had a spotless reputation, much like Wayne himself. Perhaps this deal would profit something good...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lex Luthor had always wanted to join with another company like his own, although this one had a few extra programs: Criminology, some medical research divisions, and a couple of others. Nonetheless, the Fisk Foundation was a very-highly respected company, led by the CEO/President Wilson Fisk.  
  
Lex sat in his office, wondering just how impressive Fisk had to be. Reputation said that he was a very ruthless businessman, and only had to intimidate people to get what he wanted. In the right angle, he was Luthor in another persona.  
  
The secretary buzzed him. "Sir, Mr. Fisk is here for you meeting."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
As the doors opened to admit the man, Luthor stood up from his chair. But when Fisk appeared, he found himself staring. Wilson Fisk was HUGE, maybe seven feet tall and very round, like a sphere. Luthor had little doubt that the man was powerful physically, but didn't want to find out the hard way.  
  
"Mr. Luthor," Fisk greeted politely.  
  
"Mr. Fisk, a pleasure to meet you in the fine city of Metropolis. I trust you are enjoying your stay?"  
  
"Very much. You know how to treat a guest, and a potential friend if things go smoothly between our companies."  
  
"Tell me, do you have an opinion of Superman?"  
  
"Your local hero? I hear that he is quite the man. Perhaps I will meet him one day while here in Metropolis."  
  
Luthor had Fisk sit in front of the desk, a very nice and plush chair. "Now, Mr. Fisk---"  
  
"Please, you may call me Wilson. I try to encourage friendship among people, so that things will be more compatible, and business proves more productive that way."  
  
Luthor smiled. "Then you may call me Lex. I was going to ask if you have examined my grilling from time to time by the D.A.'s office?"  
  
"Lex, if I cared for any mistakes or tragedies that befell your fine company, would I be here talking business partnership with you? And beyond that, I am quite interested in your weapons division."  
  
"My weapons division?" Luthor asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lex, humor me: I know you have been designing highly-advanced weapons here and there, and would like you to possibly look into designing a few prototypes for some associates of mine. If these prove successful, then a more powerful, 'super model' may be called for."  
  
Lex smiled, knowing full well what Fisk meant: The death of Superman.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bruce Wayne exited the elevator, and spotted a man with red-and-black- striped hair standing near the doors to his office, casually chatting with the secretary. Bruce stepped forward and kindly interrupted them. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
"Bruce Wayne!" the man beamed. He flashed a very likeable smile, and Bruce couldn't help but envy it some. "Allow me to introduce myself: Norman Osborn, at your service. I was just talking with your lovely secretary here about some of your finer points."  
  
"That's great. I hate to cut that short, but if you're ready to talk business in my office...?"  
  
"No time like the present!" Osborn smiled. "You'll have to forgive me, but I find Gotham City quite a thrill to be in. That, and the possible partnership have me seeing stars."  
  
"No harm done. In fact, I like you already. This way, if you would?" Bruce showed Norman into the office, and the newcomer whistled at the view.  
  
"I wish I had an office like this," Norman mused. "I'd be the envy of a lot of people."  
  
"Aren't you already?" Bruce asked. "From what I learned, your company has produced quite an amount of very helpful things: Chemicals, medicines, and so on."  
  
"Oh we have, but a man can still dream. Now, to business before we may join in pleasure."  
  
"Of course," Bruce said, seating himself and getting things started.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Freeze, punk!" Bullock shouted at the man right before the latter seemed to ripple and then melt, becoming larger and very familiar.  
  
"Clayface!" Bullock gasped. His gun was officially useless now.  
  
"Surprise, piggy!" the super-villain sneered as he gripped the officer in a giant hand; Bullock couldn't free himself. "You know, I think I should do everyone a favor and ice you here and now."  
  
"Someone say ice?" a new voice called a second before a massive fist of ice smashed into Clayface's head. The latter staggered, dropping Bullock and facing his attacker.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Clayface demanded.  
  
"You can call me Hydro-Man!" the young man smiled as he blasted water out of his fists at Clayface.  
  
As Bullock watched, Clayface seemed to turn to slush, his body washed away by a man who seemed to be made out of pure water! It was rather horrifying.  
  
"And just to be sure," an Australian accent said. Bullock turned his head to see a man in a gaudy red-and-yellow costume, a complicated backpack on him with cables that led from the backpack to the backs of his hands. The man smiled. "The name's Pyro, mate."  
  
Pyro aimed both hands at the remains of Clayface and dual flamethrowers ignited, turning Clayface's sludge to dust. He'd never return from that, Bullock knew for certain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jervis Tetch, a man who liked things more fantasy-like, scowled as he scrapped another plan to turn the city of Gotham into a literal Wonderland. He had tried that when he had first become a super-villain, but Batman had stopped him.  
  
A clatter brought his attention to his floor, where a small figure of himself stood.  
  
'Odd,' Jervis mused. 'Where did THAT come from?'  
  
"Not many guesses as to what you are thinking, are there?" a voice sneered.  
  
Jervis looked up to see a man in a green apron, white shirt and brown pants watching him. "Who are you?" Jervis asked.  
  
"Like yourself," the man said, stepping closer. He was bald, and seemed unarmed. "They call me the Puppet Master. You, Jervis Tetch, are the Mad Hatter. It will be a pleasure to duel you."  
  
"Really?" the Mad Hatter smiled, putting on his hat---only to find it not working on this man.  
  
"Sorry, but some associates of mine helped me get some very good insurance policies," the Puppet Master said. "Watch and learn." He picked up the doll of Jervis, and the Mad Hatter felt as though he were in the grip of a giant. The Puppet Master raised Jervis's arm, and the real Jervis did the same, completely against his will.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jervis demanded.  
  
"Teaching you who is truly worthy of controlling the minds of others. Certainly not someone who is mad, I assure you." The Puppet Master placed a toy gun in the doll's hands and pulled the tiny trigger.  
  
Jervis silently wished for mercy from God just before his own gun went off.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Not very pretty," Vicky Vale mused.  
  
"In five," the cameraman said.  
  
"Hello, I'm Vicky Vale, live from the location of yet another death in what the Gotham Police Department is calling a super-villain serial murder. There have already been four deaths---Killer Croc, the Riddler, Bane, and recently Clayface---but that number is now higher as a fifth victim joins them: Jervis Tetch, alias the Mad Hatter.  
  
"The Hatter's body was found after police received an anonymous tip from a person who said they heard gunshots going off inside of an abandoned warehouse. When they arrived, police were shocked to find the body of Tetch, who had apparently committed suicide by putting a bullet through his brain.  
  
"While Police Commissioner Gordon has no official comment other than that regarding the capture of the killers, the public as a whole believes that there will more deaths yet."  
  
Two-Face turned off the television and sat in silence for a long moment.  
  
"Who could be good enough to kill off super-villains who make a living attempting if not perpetrating mass murder?" the criminal wondered to himself.  
  
In reply, the door leading to his getaway car exploded inward, and Two-Face caught a glimpse of his attacker.  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful time, Bruce," Norman smiled. "I'll be sure to remember you whenever I come back."  
  
"I'll do the same if I'm ever in New York!" Bruce called back as Osborn's limo pulled away to the hotel he was staying at.  
  
In the limo, Osborn was smiling very broadly.  
  
"So, how did the job go?" Mastermind asked. "And when do I get my own done?"  
  
"You'll get yours soon enough," Osborn said. "The magician woman isn't supposed to perform for another couple of nights, so just buckle down already. Driver, pick up Tombs before we go anywhere else."  
  
"Right away, Boss Man," the massively built man said. He couldn't wait for his own killing, but his other told him to be calm and patient, that doing so would make the pleasure so much greater.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Did he buy into it?" the bodyguard/hit man asked as he opened the door to the car for Fisk.  
  
"Luthor is very eager to begin work on the Spider-Slayers that I have the design specs for. With new applications, they will be deadly enough to slay our enemies."  
  
"Good, but I still want some work for myself."  
  
"Mr. Lincoln, you disappoint me. As my Number Two assassin, you will serve me well in Metropolis."  
  
Tombstone smiled.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry, but I can't kill the Joker just yet, not until I build more suspense. That, and I'm having difficulty thinking up new chapters.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Ugly Little Thing

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for the reviews, although I seriously need WAY MORE to keep this up for much longer.  
  
TO Luis Silva: I swear I have heard your name before, but can't remember. Also, thank you very much for the email. I wonder: Can you tell me about DC's Crises on Multiple Earths? Might be good for a sequel!  
  
TO DragonCyborg: I like the review, thanks, but if I brought Apocalypse of Sinister into this, then I would have trouble remaining true enough to their characters. Sinister wants to control evolution, and Apocalypse just wants to destroy all life except for himself. As for my choosing Spider- Man villains---well, I have a large book on Spidey, so I'm using that. And Carnage would be counterproductive to the other villains' plans. Sorry.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Ugly Little Thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two-Face pulled his gun instantly, not hesitating to shoot the towering figure that seemed almost as ugly as he was, although not as divided. The weapon proved useless, the assailant wearing some kind of bulletproof armor under his clothes, and the latter advanced on the former lawyer.  
  
"Not today, chump," Dent growled, dashing to the opposite side of the room and through a door. The attacker kept chase, moving in a lumbering manner but fast enough to warrant worry.  
  
"No one will escape us!" the attacker called. "You will all roll in your graves, and we will dance on them!" He began to laugh, a sound that made Dent nauseas.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Dent called over his shoulder.  
  
Dent leapt into his spare getaway car, starting it up immediately and then flooring the gas, whipping out of the underground parking garage.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The limo pulled up to an apartment complex, where an old man stood waiting with his suitcase.  
  
"About time," Adrian Toomes grumbled, getting in and sitting next to Norman Osborn. "I've been waiting forever."  
  
"Well, we have your new supply of young men to keep you young for a while," Mastermind said. "I've tricked them into thinking all kinds of good things will come to them when you touch them."  
  
"They're all fools," Toomes said. "What the Vulture touches, he destroys."  
  
"Quite true, but my touch is deadlier yet," Osborn said.  
  
"Just get us to the storage facility where I may be young again," Toomes said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Toomes,' Brock, the driver, said. (AN: Does that name seem familiar?)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Dent said to himself as he looked in his rearview mirror, spotting the freakish goliath that was chasing him. "Relentless little monster."  
  
Flipping a switch, Dent activated a pair of rear fender machine guns that sprayed bullets at the attacker.  
  
"I don't feel that!" the man-thing laughed. "I'll give you a third face with my fist!" More laughter.  
  
It didn't seem possible, but the four-wheeler that the attacker was riding increased speed, catching up with Dent.  
  
Raising a monstrous fist, the man brought it crashing down on the hood of Dent's car, and the vehicle swerved wildly before smashing into a lamppost.  
  
Groaning, Dent tried to get out, but the monster of a human peeled the roof of the car off easily and pulled Dent out, and then proceeded to crush him like so much paper.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Batman, what can I do for you?" Superman asked as he answered the call to the Justice League Watchtower.  
  
"I talked not long ago with Commissioner Gordon about a horde of new super- villains flooding into Gotham."  
  
"I haven't heard about anything like that."  
  
"Not even in Metropolis?"  
  
"No," Superman answered with a shake of his head.  
  
"Maybe some are sneaking into your territory. Anyway, I read the reports the Commissioner has been sending me, and they don't look good."  
  
"How bad is it, Batman?" the Martian Manhunter asked as he came over.  
  
"The Mad Hatter was killed by someone forcing him to commit suicide; Riddler was killed by someone called Arcade; Clayface was utterly destroyed by two men, Pyro and Hydro-Man; Killer Croc was slashed apart by the Lizard. Oh, and Bane was beaten to death by a massive green man called the Abomination."  
  
"Jeez, that really sucks for them," Flash said. "I'd hate to miss seeing these new killers in action."  
  
"We may get a chance if they start attacking us," Wonder Woman said. "Think about it: They may not be stopping our foes as opposed to replacing them."  
  
"You're saying we should be on guard," Batman said. "I'm way ahead of you."  
  
"Let us know if anything else happens," Superman said.  
  
"Keep a VERY close eye on Metropolis. It has its own rogues gallery," Batman replied as he signed off.  
  
Superman suddenly looked up. "Where's Hawkgirl and Green Lantern?"  
  
"Hawkgirl's in Metropolis, fixing some problems," Wonder Woman said.  
  
"And Green Lantern is en route to Metropolis," Manhunter said.  
  
"We need to contact them about this," Superman said. "I have a very bad feeling."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Yuck, is that guy UG-LY," Tim Drake, Robin, said as he swung towards the scene with Batgirl.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Robin," Batgirl warned. "He could kill us."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"But a possibility."  
  
The man saw them coming, and stood ready to fight.  
  
"Come and die!" the freakish man yelled maniacally. "I'll crush you all like little bunnies in my hands!" He laughed even more.  
  
Robin landed and instantly threw a batarang at the monster, but it had no effect at all. "Not good," the boy said.  
  
"Come and die for me!" the man laughed heartily.  
  
And in an amazing feat of raw strength, he ripped the lamppost from the sidewalk and swung it at Batgirl, who narrowly missed the massive crowbar. The heroine threw another batarang, which hit the man's wrist to no effect.  
  
"What is this guy made of?" Robin asked. "Hey, buddy, who are you?"  
  
The man looked livid, and even more dangerous looming like a tower over the smaller humans. "My name is Hyde! Mr. Hyde!" Another swing smashed the lamppost into a parked car.  
  
Robin leapt onto Hyde's back, getting a chokehold, but Hyde pulled him off and flung him at the young woman, stunning both long enough for Hyde to retreat into the shadows.  
  
When they had finally stood, Batgirl scowled. "He got away."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So young!" the Vulture said, looking at his younger form in the mirror after draining a victim of his youth. "Now I can get about my work!"  
  
"Just be sure to actually kill the freak," Osborn warned.  
  
"You don't scare me," Vulture sneered.  
  
"No, but I can kill you."  
  
Taking flight, Toomes headed straight for the current location of the Man- Bat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to get more reviews before going on, as well as thinking up new bouts.  
  
So, READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Dogfight

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: THANKS for all the reviews, guys!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Dogfight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Vulture was a merciless creature, and the Man-Bat was soon going to learn just how merciless the Vulture was.  
  
The flying villain spotted his prey and performed a smooth bomb dive, slipping through the air with incredible ease. The Man-Bat used his echolocation to pick up the faint register of the Vulture's approach, but the green villain had attacked from behind and at an angle, so the mutant didn't see much of anything on his organic radar.  
  
Screeching as the Vulture used his wing blades to slash his flank, the Man- Bat dove after his assailant, determined to give a real fight.  
  
The Vulture was smiling as he flew through a subway tunnel that had a portion exposed as a bridge over a traffic line of cars. Bystanders gasped in fear and surprise at the villains, and a few ran away.  
  
The Man-Bat flapped harder and tried to catch up with the Vulture, but the renewed old man wasn't so easily caught. Turning a hard corner, the Vulture led the Man-Bat on a wild series of twists inside the tunnels.  
  
Shrieking furiously, the Man-Bat kept coming.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hawkgirl flew through the skies of Metropolis. Superman was on the other side of the planet, and the local thugs needed to be kept in check by SOMEONE.  
  
Sighing at her lonely task, the bird woman soared on, but sensed in the sounds of the night a jet engine's whine.  
  
"Huh?" she said to herself when she spotted a hunched figure riding some sort of metal bat.  
  
"Here's looking at ya, kid!" the figure laughed as he tossed a pumpkin into Hawkgirl's hands. She noticed the blinking eyes and tossed it away instinctively, letting it explode as she turned to face the madman.  
  
Garbed in orange and blue, with an ugly face, was a man riding what indeed was some sort of bat glider. "I'm impressed, lady. You just might be a real challenge after all."  
  
"Who are you?" Hawkgirl demanded. "Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"You can call me the Hobgoblin!" the man laughed as he tossed another pumpkin bomb at Hawkgirl.  
  
The heroine was forced to dodge and shot towards the psycho, but his glider was very maneuverable, and he avoided her effortlessly. He threw what looked like batarangs at her, and two cut her arm. Hawkgirl ignored the pain and launched a new attack with her weapon.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Man-Bat shrieked again, tackling the Vulture to the pavement and wrestling. Using his magnetic harness, the Vulture applied inhuman strength and flipped the freak over his head and into a vending machine.  
  
The Man-Bat snarled and picked the large object up, hefting it with his raw muscles. He tossed it at the Vulture, who slashed it in half as he flew towards his enemy.  
  
"Not one of you shall survive this Villains' War!" the Vulture cried as he tackled the Man-Bat into a concrete wall. He slashed the other across the broad chest, drawing blood, before the downed fighter kicked him back.  
  
Shrieking his furious cries, the Man-Bat lunged at the Vulture, who charged him with earnest.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hawkgirl dodged again, streaking through the city of Metropolis. The Hobgoblin was right on her tail, and his laughter was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
She veered to the right, plotting a course that might show some profit.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"As you can see, Wilson," Lex Luthor said to his partner. "The development is coming along very nicely."  
  
"I noticed that when I saw the models," Fisk nodded. "Much deadlier than I had thought them."  
  
"It is one thing to think, another to see," Luthor chuckled.  
  
Fisk frowned. "What is that?"  
  
Luthor turned, his eyes going wide when he saw what it was that was streaking straight for his office. "Down!"  
  
Both Fisk and Luthor hit the floor just prior to Hawkgirl crashing through the glass and going out the other side. Some airborne figure was chasing after her, laughing like only the Joker could, and then it was over.  
  
"I really hate it when that happens," Luthor said.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"What in the?" Batman blinked as he focused on the combatants. He knew that shady characters had moved into Gotham, but not like this.  
  
One man wore a green outfit with sinister bird wings while fighting the Man- Bat.  
  
'This town is getting crowded,' Batman decided.  
  
The Dark Knight swung down and smashed both fighters into a wall with a double kick. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My fight is not with you, Batman," the young man in green said. "The Vulture seeks only the Man-Bat!"  
  
"I won't allow that in my city."  
  
"There was never any talk of you having a choice!" Diving to the side, the Vulture dug his razor feather deep into the Man-Bat's chest, the other having been stunned from Batman's interference.  
  
The Caped Crusader moved to stop the killer, but someone grabbed his from behind with incredible muscle. "Don't worry, because my venom will take care of you!" the incredibly muscular blond man said as he hefted and then tossed Batman into a parked car.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"We're almost there," the flyer said as she carried her passengers, who were above her on the steel floor panel she carried.  
  
"Good," the man said.  
  
"Don't get so impatient," the second, a green haired woman, said. "We'll get the job done."  
  
"I hope so," said the third woman.  
  
"Trust me, y'all, we can win," the flyer said.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Hobgoblin tossed another pumpkin bomb and Hawkgirl barely escaped being burnt on her back from the explosion.  
  
"Feeling a little tired, girl?" the maniac laughed. "Don't move, then, so I can kill you fast!"  
  
Hawkgirl swung her spiked mace at him and missed.  
  
And then everything changed:  
  
A blur of blue and red shot towards Hobgoblin, knocking him away and causing him to crash-land onto a roof.  
  
"Are you all right?" Superman asked Hawkgirl.  
  
"That lunatic almost got me," she panted. "He's dangerous."  
  
"I've dealt with tougher than him," the Man of Steel said. He flew towards the downed villain, hovering safely up above. "What are you here for?"  
  
"Hobgoblin's the name, and killing's my game!" With that, the psycho tossed a final pumpkin bomb at Superman, which exploded with red light instead of how Hawkgirl had felt them.  
  
Superman, his strength drained from the red sun effect of the blast, made a crater on the rooftop, near the edge.  
  
Giving a worthy battle cry, Hawkgirl flew to meet the Hobgoblin, her mace ready.  
  
"Look behind you!" the Hobgoblin called.  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"He wasn't kiddin', sweets!" a deep voice said. Hawkgirl spun and found herself facing the fattest man she had ever seen. At least eight feet tall, he had to weight a thousand pounds. "I'm the Blob."  
  
Hawkgirl knew he was a villain on instinct, and swung her weapon deep into his gut---only his gut acted like his namesake and made the weapon stay stuck.  
  
The Blob laughed as he punched Hawkgirl over to the Hobgoblin, who had the most evil grin on his face. He picked her up by the throat, electrical blasts from his gloves frying her insides.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Superman forced himself back up, shaking off the red sun effect from the Hobgoblin. But just as he was about to attack, a massive fist grabbed him, spun him around, and a second huge fist sent him reeling.  
  
"It's a real fun time here in Metropolis!" the huge fat man laughed. "I told your friend who I am, but since she ain't talking, allow me: I'm the Blob!"  
  
Superman's laser vision was ineffective, and his punches did no damage at all. Blob slapped him aside, stunning him, and the Man of Steel caught a glimpse of Hawkgirl, just lying there.  
  
A fury rose up, but Superman couldn't touch the villains as they somehow teleported away, leaving no trace they were ever there.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Oh, God," Flash said. "Who did this?"  
  
"A madman called the Hobgoblin," Superman said, and was heard by all the Justice League members. He had even told Young Justice about the new threats to Earth.  
  
"Her throat's been charred," Wonder Woman said.  
  
"Hobgoblin electrocuted her to death," Superman said solemnly.  
  
Batman put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Was there not a similar problem in Gotham City, Batman?" the Martian Manhunter asked.  
  
"A few. Batgirl and Robin faced off against a superhuman monster that called himself Mr. Hyde. He had killed Two-Face just prior to their fight."  
  
"I heard about your involvement in a murder?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yes. Some airborne killer called the Vulture murdered the Man-Bat and I was stunned by a cohort."  
  
"I think you need to practice more, Bats," Flash grinned.  
  
"This isn't the time for that," Superman scolded.  
  
"No," a new voice said, "this is PRECISELY the time for that."  
  
Heads turned to spot four new people: Three women and one man. And there weren't familiar faces to Justice League.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: More villains? Oh no! What will the DC Universe do now?  
  
READ N REVIEW, that's what! 


	5. Friend or Foe

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
TO King Doom: I am trying to fit in Marrow, so hold your horses.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Friend or Foe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justice League stood, startled by the sudden and shocking appearance of these newcomers.  
  
The man wore a black and silver bodysuit, had silver hair and an athlete's physique.  
  
One woman had brown hair with a white streak down the center. She wore a green and yellow bodysuit with a brown leather flight jacket.  
  
A second woman wore a blue bodysuit with what looked like a yellow one- piece swimsuit, a zipper down the middle. She had green hair.  
  
A third woman wore a purple and red bodysuit, her dark blue hair much like the design of the striped woman's.  
  
A fourth woman had cascading red hair and wore a bodysuit much like the one worn by the white-streak woman's, but with large flaps of itself between her arms and flanks.  
  
The final woman, the fifth, had short red hair that was like a buzz cut (AN: I think that's right) and had on a green top that exposed her midriff with green pants. A couple of bonelike blades protruded from her back. (AN: That's the way she looks in Marvel vs. Capcom 2).  
  
"Who are you people?" Superman demanded. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
"One question at a time, sugar," the woman with the white streak said calmly. "We aren't here to break up the furniture and tear up the lawn."  
  
"Quite the opposite, in fact," the woman with long red hair said, her voice betraying her Irish origins. "We know ye got some problems here, and we've decided to help ye out."  
  
"But who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.  
  
"The cavalry," the man said. "Allow me the introductions." Pointing to each in turn, he introduced Rogue, Polaris, Unuscione, Siryn, and Marrow. "A number of villains from out universe have escaped into your universe somehow, and we need to do something about that."  
  
"You forgot to tell us your name," Martian Manhunter pointed out.  
  
"It's Quicksilver."  
  
"What can we do for you, if anything?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"Help us fight."  
  
Quicksilver held a discussion with Superman and Batman while Polaris talked with Wonder Woman.  
  
"I like your outfit," Polaris said. "It suits you."  
  
"Thanks," Diana replied. "Yours isn't too bad either."  
  
Flash kept trying to get in the conversation with Superman, Batman, and Quicksilver, but was blatantly ignored. Marrow watched him eagerly.  
  
Rogue stared at Superman, imagining fighting both with and against him.  
  
Unuscione talked with Green Lantern about their respective abilities.  
  
Siryn looked around the room the groups were in at the moment, awed at the Watchtower.  
  
Batman eyed the newcomers warily. He sensed a note of danger from them, and wouldn't trust them too far if it mattered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Joker tsked. "Lexy, you really need to get a better window this time. Those kids and their rocks."  
  
"Joker!" Luthor snapped. "This is not funny! There are new madmen in both of our cities, and people like us wish to remain in control. These newcomers could prove very dangerous to both of us!"  
  
Joker laughed heartily. "You worry too much! We have the experience, and they don't! All they have is beginner's luck."  
  
"Bullshit!" Luthor roared. He grabbed a newspaper and shoved it into Joker's face, causing the clown to fall on his back on the floor. "One of these new villains has murdered Hawkgirl of the Justice League. He even fended off Superman with an accomplice of his!"  
  
"Superman and a friend versus this weirdo here?" Joker asked, indicating the picture of the Hobgoblin, which looked quite bad because it was taken from a poor position.  
  
"No, you moron! Superman fought some giant fat man and one that rode a glider. The glider man murdered Hawkgirl, and then both of them vanished into thin air."  
  
Joker frowned. "Teleportation?"  
  
"As if I know!"  
  
"Calm down. Think for a minute: We can use these guys to kill off our enemies, and offer them power or death. It's THAT simple."  
  
Luthor thought it over. "Perhaps, but these ones are unknown factors. Even Justice League knows nothing about them, and that's what worries me."  
  
Joker stood, getting ready to leave. "Look, Lex, I'll head back to Gotham and talk to the leftovers that haven't been killed, and we'll all fight against these guys together."  
  
"A villains' war," Luthor said.  
  
"No, Lex---THE Villains' War!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In an undisclosed location, a meeting was being held between the various villains of the Marvel Universe.  
  
"QUIET!" the Kingpin thundered, silencing everyone.  
  
"Osborn has the floor, and he was about to speak, so proceed," Mastermind said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, our plans have been progressing exactly as we thought. Help has arrived from our home universe, and they will further muck up the situation here. Gotham is the most under our control, with six deaths there. Yes, Omega Red?"  
  
"When do we perform the final coup?" the Russian super soldier asked.  
  
"When Justice League is set up precisely where they need to be in order to eliminate them."  
  
The Juggernaut was next to speak. "When do we do something about that Darkseid guy?"  
  
A murmur ran through the ranks of villains.  
  
"Quiet," Kingpin said again.  
  
"We deal with that threat either when it presents itself or when we present ourselves to it."  
  
"Then let's get to it!" the Scorpion snarled.  
  
"In time, Mr. Gargan," Osborn said. "In time."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me," Poison Ivy said as she seated herself in the large hall of the Joker's hideout.  
  
A number of the surviving DC villains had gathered by invitation from both the Joker and Lex Luthor, called upon to help their fellows in crime.  
  
At the meeting was Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Cheetah, Grodd, Parasite via video link, Scarecrow, Solomon Grundy, Penguin, Catwoman, and Metallo.  
  
"What do you want, Joker?" Penguin asked. "I have a legitimate business to run."  
  
"We all have things to do," Captain Cold said.  
  
"Shut up and listen, Frosty," Joker said as he descended the stairs to his place at the head of the table, Harley Quinn to his right and Luthor to his left. "We're here to talk about the deaths of some of our fellow baddies."  
  
"Only in Gotham, fool," Parasite said. "Even I'VE heard how the only Metropolis death was Hawkgirl."  
  
"Rudy, boy, you only hear sign language through all the wax in your ears," Joker smiled.  
  
"So what DO we do about these new guys?" Poison Ivy asked. "I say we could fight them alone."  
  
"That's already been done," Luthor said patiently. "And it hasn't worked."  
  
"Obviously, an alliance is called for here," Penguin said. "And I would like to live through this villains' war."  
  
"Some of us are tougher the way we are," Metallo said proudly.  
  
"Tin Man, how many times have you defeated a superhero alone?" Joker grinned. "Even I'VE come closer than you have."  
  
"Joker, shut up," Ivy snapped. "We need a plan."  
  
"That should be obvious," Grodd said. "We use our own particular talents and target each new villain, staying grouped together in order to prevent faster killing to our members."  
  
"Nicely put," Weather Wizard said. "And all I need is some technology."  
  
"I can handle much of the needs for you lot," Luthor said. "But don't expect to live like kings."  
  
"It's better than dying alone," Cheetah said.  
  
"Then here are your parts, all," Joker said, Harley handing a sheet of paper with instructions to each person.  
  
"And now that you have your orders," Luthor said, "go and perform them."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rogue was with Supergirl when they received a beep from the Watchtower.  
  
"We have a break-in at Perkins's Jewels," Batman said. "I'm heading there with Batgirl now."  
  
"Good luck," the other females said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A cheetah was fast, but it was evenly matched compared to the cobra it faced...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but here you go!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	6. Quick and the Dead Part One: Snakebite

Overthrow  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: I am VERY SORRY for the wait, but I had to write for a BUNCH of other fics! Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
TO cloak: I got Wonder Woman covered. And I don't really know if I'll tell how the Marvel Villains know everything.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Quick and the Dead Part One: Snakebite  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cheetah had been told to rob a particular jewelry store in order to gain a certain ruby that Luthor planned to use for a special weapon. She didn't care who or what got in her way as long as she did the job.  
  
But when she had broke in, she found a strange man there: He was wearing a green and purple outfit, with a design that made him resemble a cobra ready to strike, its hood spread.  
  
"Who are you?" Cheetah hissed.  
  
"I am the Cobra," the man hissed back, like a snake would if it talked. "You will find the jewel has already gone, and your grave freshly dug on the streets!"  
  
The Cobra lunged for her, and Cheetah was forced to dodge, twisting her body in midair and slamming into a wall, which bruised her shoulder.  
  
Cobra was fast, and he actually slithered like a snake bullet to her, wrapping himself around Cheetah with unbelievable flexibility. Cheetah grabbed his head and pushed herself away to keep from having his fangs in her cheek; he was trying to bite her!  
  
Using the claws of her outfit, Cheetah dug into Cobra and he hissed in pain. Releasing his grip, he slithered away to recuperate for a moment. Cheetah snarled as she tackled him, and they rolled around in a wild wrestling match.  
  
Cobra twisted himself again and caused them both to fall out through the display window, which Cheetah had already broken to enter the jewelry store.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Batman and Batgirl swung across the city of Gotham as they headed straight to the jewelry store. Landing atop one building, they paused to rest before heading on.  
  
"Do you think this break-in could be caused by one of those new supervillains we've been hosting?" Batgirl asked.  
  
"Could be. They seem to be targeting the villains of our world and are sticking together from what I can tell."  
  
"What?" Batgirl blinked. "What do you mean by our world?"  
  
"These newcomers are from another universe. Several heroes from that said universe have come to catch them and take them back."  
  
"Freaky. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah: Watch yourself."  
  
They swung off again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cheetah was getting desperate, and Cobra only seemed to become more and more determined as she very gradually let him slip ever closer to biting her. Did he pack poison or worse?  
  
Cheetah hissed and chanced a swipe, but hit his armor.  
  
Cobra's head snapped forward and sank his fangs into Cheetah's throat before he jerked his head backwards. Her entire throat was ripped out, and she would die.  
  
Unwinding himself, he slithered away as two forms flew down from above. A batarang glanced off his back armor and he whipped about into a strike- ready position.  
  
Batman glared at Cobra. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know who I am!" Cobra hissed back. "But you should pay more attention to yourself!" He moved to slither away, but Batgirl threw a bola at him. The cables ensnared the Cobra for about two heartbeats. "Fools! There is no hold I cannot escape!"  
  
Batman attempted to throw a gas grenade, but the Cobra fired several poison darts at Batgirl, and the hero was forced to deflect those, allowing the villain to escape.  
  
"This is bad," Batgirl said. "He's the second villain I've met with an attitude problem. The first called himself Mr. Hyde, and he looked the part." (AN: 10 points to anyone who knows the connection b/w Cobra and Hyde).  
  
Batman considered the info. "Should have tried to place a tracker on this guy. We need to remember that in the future. I'll alert Justice League when we get back to the cave."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Quicksilver read the screen. "So this is everything on the Cheetah?"  
  
"All the data we have accumulated on her, yes," Martian Manhunter said.  
  
"What do you know about the other villains who have been killed?"  
  
"I can compile a dossier on them if it would help," Manhunter offered.  
  
"We have to cover all our bases," Quicksilver nodded. "If our villains have changed their styles in the least, we need to know. We don't want to be left vulnerable."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"And this is where I work," Clark said, showing Rogue his desk.  
  
The Southern Belle looked slightly amazed at his lifestyle. "I expected a lot different than this, sugar, but it's okay."  
  
"Smallville!" Lois Lane called. "Perry wants you in his office, pronto!"  
  
"Gotta go, but wait up," Clark said as he hurried to his boss's office.  
  
Lois walked up to Rogue, who was wearing her usual brown leather flight jacket, but with also with a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt on. Because of her powers, Rogue also had to wear black gloves.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Lois said, holding out her hand. "Lois Lane, notorious reporter."  
  
"I like to be called Rogue," the Southerner said as she shook Lois's hand. "Quite a man, isn't he?"  
  
Lois scoffed. "Clark tends to do weird stuff, but he's good enough as a reporter."  
  
"I don't know much about reporters." Rogue knew just how to play something like this, and she had her orders.  
  
"Well, it's hard work, and it's dangerous here in Metropolis. We tend to attract some very bad people, even though it's a good city."  
  
"Same thing with Gotham. My mother's there now."  
  
Lois raised an eyebrow. "It's not hard to keep in touch, is it?"  
  
"We hardly talk, but it's always good when we do." Her face darkened slightly. "Except for the last one, really."  
  
"What happened? A death in the family or something?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "My mother wants me to find a man and 'settle down.' She thinks if I don't do it soon, it'll never happen."  
  
"She never had much luck when she was growing up, did she?"  
  
"Only enough to have my brother. I was adopted."  
  
Lois smiled. "At leas you have a family. A lot of people don't."  
  
"Not to sound mean or anything," Rogue said, whispering, "but I think I just found a real nice guy who might suit my needs."  
  
Lois grinned. "Really? Glad to hear it. But make sure he's what he seems first; a lot of guys are such frauds."  
  
Rogue laughed a little. It was going perfectly. "I don't know if you and Clark are involved or anything. I wouldn't be breaking a bond here, would I?"  
  
Lois waved a hand. "We're just good friends, really. I can sometimes be territorial of him, but I just know him well and don't want him to leave me hanging."  
  
Rogue hid an evil smirk. This ditz was walking straight into Mystique's web of deception, and Rogue was becoming very pleased. "Then it shouldn't hurt to tell you that Clark and I might get to being an item sometime soon."  
  
Lois blinked. "What? You and Smallville are dating?"  
  
Rogue nodded, her confidence in her work unshakable. "Yep. I kind of always liked the big, goofy types, and Clark and his folks seem just fine in my book."  
  
Lois narrowed her eyes. "I don't seem to remember Clark ever mentioning anything about a girlfriend."  
  
Rogue blushed. "Well, my mother is very sneaky, and I hardly knew much about it until the last time I called two weeks ago. Apparently, she set it up so Clark and me went on a blind date. I was so nervous and shy, even though I'm normally not."  
  
Lois felt her heart burn. This girl was no friend of hers, she felt, but she didn't know why she should feel that way. She and Clark had never gotten involved in the least, although Lois tended to act like she owned him. But this Rogue and her mother had apparently taken the first few steps toward a relationship with Clark.  
  
Rogue knew Lois was being tortured on the inside. The looks on her face were perfect, and Rogue dearly wished she could make it last longer. But her and Mystique's deal with Mastermind to grab a man for Rogue was secret from the others. She needed to keep up appearances. Mastermind had already altered Clark's memories to suit the time he had gone home a week ago and stayed a couple days.  
  
Clark got back. He wouldn't be surprised at all if Lois asked about Rogue's love for him.  
  
"Well, Lois and I have to cover yet another story, so feel free to hang around the building or head back to my apartment, Rogue," he said cheerily. Lois felt angry inside at the words.  
  
"Thanks, sugar," Rogue smiled.  
  
As Clark walked to the elevators with Lois, the woman turned her head to get a last look at Rogue. In that moment, the Southern Belle held a hand up without it's glove, her right hand, with its engagement ring glinting in the light.  
  
Lois was holding back her rage as much as possible. On the long way down, she used her time well.  
  
"Rogue told me some interesting things about you two."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She said her mother paired the both of you up on a blind date. You know, when you went home and stayed for a while before heading back here?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Rogue really dressed up for that time."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Her mother came by, talked to my parents for a little bit, and the next day she sent Rogue over on a blind date our folks had set up for us. My parents don't expect me to just stay single my entire life, and that's where the grandkids idea comes in."  
  
"You actually went with it?" Lois asked, stunned.  
  
Clark shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't disappoint my parents, and Rogue's mother is really upset about her kid."  
  
"Why?" Lois asked, now genuinely interested.  
  
"I don't really know for sure, but I think it has something to do with her never getting a guy friend."  
  
Lois said nothing else, merely content to get back at the little viper named Rogue for ruining Lois's chances with Clark.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Weird and odd or whatever, but at least I pointed out the Rogue part of the title through Lois's opinion.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	7. A Cat And Her Woman

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: A Cat And Her Woman  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, slipped along the edge of the building without a whisper. She was a professional at what she did, and she was one of the absolute best. Originally, she had been a villain, but had later turned heroine, working with Batman to clean up Gotham City.  
  
Catwoman had a fondness for cats, loved the little critters, and couldn't resist them. They also couldn't resist her, since she had an almost supernatural influence over them. But that wasn't important right now.  
  
Inside the building's penthouse apartment, the Eye of Bangkok was waiting for her. It was a ruby the size of your fist, and worth a few million. Catwoman wanted the piece for her collection, like so many others she had obtained.  
  
Prying open the window was easy, but the hard part was yet to come.  
  
Catwoman was two feet from the Eye's glass encasement when she felt her skin prickle. It was an eerie feeling, and, given the gloom and shadows in the chamber, warranted.  
  
Catwoman looked around but saw nothing, not a person near her. So why did she feel funny?  
  
'Losing your nerve?' she asked herself. A shake of the head brought her back to her senses.  
  
Before she could move, however, another figure bounded in through the open window, leapt over Catwoman's head without effort, and tossed the glass encasement aside. Before it had touched the floor and shattered, the black- clad figure was already making for the window's exit.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Catwoman snapped, brandishing her whip. She had worked for that Eye, so it was rightfully hers.  
  
"Don't you know it's bad luck if a black cat crosses your path?" the young woman asked playfully. She had long white hair, a strikingly beautiful face, a lithe, supple, simply attractive body, and wore a simple border- pattern mask over her eyes; her body was clad in skintight black with white fur sprouting from tops of the gloves and boots she wore.  
  
As if on cue, the alarms went off, and the young woman dove out the window, too far to grab the edge. And as ruthless as she tended to sometimes be, Catwoman gasped to herself---the girl had committed some bizarre suicide after stealing the Eye? It made no sense!  
  
The doors shook as guards attempted to break it down, but Catwoman was at the window, looking down and spotting the young woman scaling down the wall, apparently able to cling to any surface. (AN: Imagine how Spider-Man goes straight down a wall, you know.)  
  
Catwoman dove out, but ran along the edge provided to her, and reached her getaway.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Batman studied the new files, all covering the thefts committed by the young woman called the Black Cat. The Dark Knight wondered if she were somehow connected to Catwoman, but would have to ask. Gotham's more known feline thief had yet to speak to him about any new apprentice she might have.  
  
There had been ten thefts, each one more spectacular than the last. When police arrived, their spotlights shorted out, their guns misfired, and general bad luck happened. Batman had little doubt that it was all some elaborate trick the Black Cat had made up, but couldn't figure it out himself. Somehow, though, she was causing the bad luck effect her namesake had carried for ages.  
  
The Caped Crusader had searched for the Black Cat twice now, and was getting closer. He felt he would find her this night, or she would find him, whichever happened first. It was possible that she had a romantic interest in him, the same as Catwoman, but he wasn't certain.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Batman swung again, searching quickly with his eyes, scanning the rooftops and looking for any sign of the Black Cat. She might strike at any time, and he had to catch her, stop her predations on the city.  
  
There: A glint of black bodysuit on a rooftop two buildings away, a young woman waiting for him to come. She had been waiting for him!  
  
Batman didn't see any signs of danger, and he had a duty to catch her, so he landed there and slowly walked to a distance of two yards from her, ready for just about anything.  
  
"Nice suit," the Black Cat quipped smoothly. "Did you ever think to make it more psychologically terrifying? That might have some effect, you never know."  
  
Batman didn't answer immediately. "It's dangerous to stand around like this after causing some problems of late."  
  
"The thefts?" She laughed. "I can handle myself, Batman. But I was hoping to know how you handle such an operation the way you do."  
  
Batman was taken aback by her words. "What?"  
  
"The whole hero idea." She laughed again. "You have to have something much bigger planned, don't you? Just saving people is a silly thing, what with all the bad stuff that happens? Don't you ever get tired of all the fights, and just teach them a final lesson?"  
  
Batman glowered at her. "No."  
  
She chuckled. "Don't be so gruff. Loose up some. Guys like you need to learn to laugh a little."  
  
Laugh a little? Was that some kind of implication that maybe she was connected to the Joker?  
  
"But you're more the scary figure, and being a laughing psychopath would ruin your image, right?"  
  
He was losing focus of where this was going.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted you and me to meet each other and maybe talk some more later. I hope that Nightwing former apprentice of yours shows up. His pictures are cute, and I hope he really is too!"  
  
She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I want some answers."  
  
She pulled her arm loose and leaped over his head from a standing position, which should have been impossible. As he whipped around, he tripped himself and sprawled, saw her diving over the edge of the rooftop. She was gone.  
  
Batman scowled and returned to the Batmobile's spot, the top sliding back--- and revealing a sleepy Catwoman. She yawned tiredly and stretched lazily, appearing to enjoy herself.  
  
Batman climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle up, saying nothing to her. She was a great woman, and one he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with, given that they were both heroes, her thefts notwithstanding. But she wanted something, he could tell, and it wasn't a proposal.  
  
Shaking off the last of the sleep, Catwoman grinned at him. "Hello, Tall, Dark, and Scary."  
  
"You wanted something?" he asked bluntly.  
  
She nodded. "A rookie's been messing with me reputation as Gotham's best thief. Calls herself---"  
  
"The Black Cat. I just met her."  
  
Stunned, Catwoman asked, "Well?"  
  
"Maybe twenty, but still rather young. She has some interesting tricks--- she jumped over me from a standing position."  
  
Catwoman was stunned again. "What? I never heard of ANYONE doing that."  
  
"She struck me as a pro."  
  
"I'm a pro. And did you know she set the alarms off with a wave of her hand? Special powers maybe, considering stranger things have happened."  
  
"Like men made of mud? I've met more dangerous."  
  
"If you mean the Joker, I'm sure he'll meet his match in this flood of new villains. They seem to systematically be taking out all of the bad guys here, and don't look like letting up."  
  
"They killed Hawkgirl."  
  
"I heard, and I really am sorry. Killing was never something I was fond of."  
  
"Do you know anything?"  
  
"Only that Joker and some shadow friend called an emergency meeting for all the available baddies in both Gotham and Metropolis."  
  
"Luthor," Batman said with grim certainty.  
  
"Maybe I can squeeze something from Ivy," Catwoman mused.  
  
"I doubt it; she's friendlier towards Harley Quinn and would more likely reject you."  
  
"But not if I come up with a plan."  
  
"No," Batman said, leaving no room for argument.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Shortly thereafter, the two arrived in the Batcave, Robin and Batgirl already there and gaping when Catwoman emerged.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Batgirl asked.  
  
"She met one of them," Batman said.  
  
"Really?" Robin asked eagerly. "You fought one of the new villains?"  
  
Catwoman laughed. "No, but I ran into some new thief."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She might help us with the Black Cat," Batman said.  
  
"For a favor," Catwoman said slyly.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Poison Ivy was busy gathering ingredients for more of the Joker toxin when she had been arrested. It had happened without warning, no sirens or anything, because the police were taking a new policy due to the new villains.  
  
As she was carted off, one officer thanked the tipster.  
  
"You really helped, lady. Poison Ivy is a nasty piece of work."  
  
"I know," the supervillain known as the White Rabbit said. (AN: She's a Spider-Man villain).  
  
The officer left then, and Rabbit headed back to the others, especially to Osborn. He was the boss here, and he would want this information to keep himself in control, in POWER.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait, but I needed to plot out the next few chapters.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	8. Fishing

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews, all!  
  
TO King Doom: What do you mean "big mysterious lot McGuffin"?  
  
TO mangafreak: I can only come so close to having Wolverine in this fic.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Fishing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The First National Bank of Metropolis was having its standard business day, people exchanging money and depositing or withdrawing as always, when the attack happened. The glass front exploded from the small explosive device, causing everyone to duck and scream, scrambling for cover.  
  
The trio of thugs hurried in, energy weapons sweeping around for any sign of resistance. A security guard reached for his pistol, still in its holster on his hip, but a blast knocked him out easily.  
  
"Hurry up!" the leader snapped. "Superman could be here any second!"  
  
The other two thugs obeyed, jumping over the counter and rushing to the vault, which was open for the customers to deposit and withdraw their savings. The two opened several safety deposit boxes and took everything they could hold, and then rushed out to their escape vehicle, a modified armored truck.  
  
The leader got in last, sweeping his eyes over the scene just to make sure nothing would go wrong. "Let's go!"  
  
"Can't!" the driver said. "Something's holding us up!"  
  
"That would be us," Flash said, waving pleasantly to the driver from where he stood, near the driver's door.  
  
Superman was on his back under the truck, and seemed almost as though he were bench-pressing it. The vehicle was off the ground and going nowhere.  
  
"You guys going to give up?" Flash asked.  
  
"You're kidding me!" the driver said as he pulled a blaster from his holster and fired at Flash, who easily avoided the attack.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
Superman rose up, straightening himself as he lifted into the air with the vehicle. He dug his fingers in for a firm hold and swung the armored truck, causing the men inside to be tossed about and banging into the walls. He set the truck down and peeled off the back door.  
  
Flash was inside first, yanking out the unconscious thugs. He tied them up as Superman pulled out the driver.  
  
"You'll be lucky if this is your first time," he said to the man as he tossed him to his companions on the ground; Flash tied him up also.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," the Scarlet Speedster smiled.  
  
The comm unit beeped, and Superman answered it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Superman, it's Diana," the other person said. "We have a visitor here at the Watchtower, and he wants an audience with you."  
  
"We'll be there." He signed off and looked at Flash. "Coming?"  
  
"No reason why not."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Superman entered the Watchtower with Flash beside him. He strode down the hall and through the door to the common room (AN: Or whatever part of the Watchtower that is) and saw the enlarged face on the view screen. There was another person in the room, Rogue, sitting on, surprisingly, a couch and reading a book while having her coffee. Superman turned his attention to the view screen.  
  
"Aquaman, it's been a while since we last spoke," Superman said politely.  
  
"Indeed it has," the King of Atlantis replied politely. "However, this is no social call. I have need of the Justice League."  
  
"What can we do for you?" Flash asked, fighting to keep his humor back. Could be trouble.  
  
"A month ago, killings started happening. At first, I thought it was some maniac rampaging around my kingdom. While this IS true, I have learned this maniac is not from my kingdom. He calls himself Tiger Shark, and he's been murdering my people and soldiers when they venture beyond Atlantis."  
  
"What do you need us to do, exactly?" Manhunter asked.  
  
"I was hoping you could come down here and assist me in apprehending this killer. He's extremely dangerous, and my men are inadequate to handle something of this caliber. Perhaps you can."  
  
"We'll be there," Superman promised.  
  
"I await your arrival." Aquaman signed off.  
  
"Think this is another 'other-universe threat'?" Wonder Woman asked. "Should we get those other heroes?"  
  
"Not yet," Superman said, shaking his head. "I want to see what this Tiger Shark can do first, before we have to bring in anyone else."  
  
"We might be able to handle him," Batman said. "But underwater will make it a little difficult."  
  
"I know, but we have to try."  
  
"Oh, drat! Time flies!" Rogue said, finishing her coffee and getting up. "Sorry to run on y'all, but I got to get ready for a date with Clark Kent."  
  
"Good luck," Superman said, trying not to blush for some reason.  
  
"Sugar, I don't need luck," Rogue said playfully, giving him a slap on the butt before she left.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Here at last," Aquaman greeted stiffly. "You'll forgive my lack of manners, but this murderer's all I've been thinking about."  
  
"We can understand that," Green Lantern said. "Have you gotten a location on this Tiger Shark guy? A place he might frequent?"  
  
Aquaman nodded. "We do. He hangs around a particular spot north of here, not far. My men and I myself have tried several times to deal with him, but to almost no effect."  
  
"Well, now that we're here, I suppose things will be different," Superman said.  
  
"I suppose so," the king agreed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It took a while for them to get coordinated enough in case they actually got lost (which way back, all that usual stuff) but they eventually got underway.  
  
"It's beautiful down here," Wonder Woman said, awed by the coral formations and the sea life.  
  
"Thank you," Aquaman said. "We try to give the wildlife here an incentive to grow and become more than it already is. Sometimes it works wonders."  
  
"Almost the same thing as Poison Ivy," Batman said grimly. "She's intent on reverting the world back to a natural, plant-filled paradise state like it used to be."  
  
"Sounds good," Flash said. "Why not?"  
  
"Her methods," Batman replied. "She's a supervillain, no matter how you look at it."  
  
"I suppose we all have dreams we can't accomplish," Wonder Woman said sadly.  
  
"True, but we can still accomplish others," Aquaman said. He glanced at his radar screen. "We're almost there now."  
  
"What DO we know about this Tiger Shark?" Superman asked.  
  
"He's fast, strong, very hard to hurt or stop, and is prone to savagery," Aquaman said. "He kills people with his bare hands."  
  
"Sick," Flash said.  
  
"Not everyone is good," Wonder Woman said.  
  
"You don't understand," Aquaman said. "This one is completely evil."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Careful now," Aquaman advised. He was the last to descend from the transport craft, dropping down next to Wonder Woman. He greatly admired her, for a surface-dweller, and wouldn't entirely mind taking her for a wife, if he didn't already have one.  
  
"Is he close by?" Superman asked.  
  
"Very," Aquaman replied. "I can feel him watching us."  
  
"You got that right, kiddies."  
  
The heroes and king looked upwards to see a man standing on a rocky perch, a dozen yards ahead of them. He was tall and had a very strong muscular build. He wore an orange and purple outfit with covered him completely, black shark fin-style protrusions running from the top of his head down the back of it. He would have looked a little silly if his demeanor wasn't entirely vicious.  
  
"You must be the star of this show," Flash said. "Nice costume."  
  
"Yours lacks more color than mine looks crappy, boy," Tiger Shark retorted. "And I'm here to teach it to you."  
  
"This is your chance to surrender," Superman called. "I suggest you take it."  
  
"Giving up is for wimps."  
  
"Then you leave us little choice. Take him!"  
  
With a flurry of action, the Justice League launched themselves at Tiger Shark, who likewise did the same. At the last second, he twisted and pulled an inverted loop, clearing himself of danger.  
  
"I got him!" Flash called as he kicked his legs. His speed allowed him to move incredibly fast this deep, and he easily reached Tiger Shark, landing a punch to the face.  
  
The man blinked, nothing more.  
  
Snarling, Tiger Shark slashed at Flash, who avoided it, and the killer lunged forward for more fun. Wonder Woman swam at him, knocking him away with a solid kick to his right flank.  
  
"Missy, that's going to cost you," Tiger Shark growled. He rose to his imposing height's limit and then swam straight at her. She blocked his swipes and tried to get in more punches, but he was apparently matched with her, and they countered each other endlessly.  
  
"Wonder Woman, move!" Superman ordered, and she did so. He blasted Tiger Shark with a ray of heat vision, which seemed to do little more than enrage the other man.  
  
"That better rub out, Super-pinhead!"  
  
"This guy is very egotistical," Flash said.  
  
"Much like yourself," Aquaman told the other before swimming in to attack. He was cut short as Green Lantern's energy ring trapped Tiger Shark in a massive bubble.  
  
"Can't have that, kid," Tiger Shark laughed as he pressed a hidden stud on his wrist. A blinding flash of yellow light illuminated the water, and Green Lantern lost his concentration. The bubble vanished, and Tiger Shark met Aquaman head on.  
  
Snarls and battle cries sounded again and again as king and killer clashed. Rolling over and over in the water, the two men battled, testing the limits of their strength. Aquaman tried to use his weapon hand, but Tiger Shark kept twisting out of its way.  
  
With a grunt, Tiger Shark kneed Aquaman in the back, causing the other to cry out in pain.  
  
"I'm going in!" Superman said just before a blast of energy knocked him back. "Who the?"  
  
Everyone except Aquaman and Tiger Shark looked to see Black Manta standing not far away, a lance in his hands, the end of it glowing.  
  
"Not another," Flash groaned. "Hey, where's Batman?"  
  
Black Manta heard this and whipped about, but didn't see anything. "I'd say your teammate made a wise decision and ran away."  
  
"You guessed wrong," Batman said as he shot up in front of Black Manta, landing a hard kick to the villain's face. The other staggered back, his grip on the lance loosening, and Batman jerked it free before he blasted Manta with it. The man went down and did not rise, unconscious.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Green Lantern asked, pointing to the other fight.  
  
A small cloud of red was starting to engulf Aquaman and Tiger Shark, who were still fighting like animals.  
  
"We need to keep an eye on them and one out for sharks now," Wonder Woman said.  
  
"No need, cupcake," Tiger Shark growled as he kicked away from his opponent and began taking off. "He's done for."  
  
"And so are you," Superman said as he rushed Tiger Shark.  
  
"Think not, hero," the killer grinned as he pressed a second hidden stud, this one of the other wrist. A flash of brilliant red knocked Superman back, his powers stunned. When the light had gone, Tiger Shark was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hurry!" Wonder Woman said to the others. "He's injured!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Aquaman was placed under heavy guard in the medical wing of his palace. His wife visited him briefly before talking to Justice League. No one really cared about Black Manta, who was held in the dungeons, awaiting execution for attempted murder.  
  
"What happened?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"The Tiger Shark killer that's been terrorizing you all got in a fight with us," Green Lantern answered. "We all took him, but he had some very good training from what I figure, and he was more than prepared to face us. Aquaman got into something of a wrestling match with the guy, and then ran away after inuring him."  
  
"And it's no simple wound," Batman said as he came over. "I was allowed a look at his status, and he's apparently been poisoned."  
  
"What?" the queen gasped. "How?"  
  
"Tiger Shark had clawed gloves," Wonder Woman recalled. "He mostly punched at us, but he slashed at Aquaman."  
  
"What kind of poison are we talking about here?" Flash asked.  
  
"It isn't any our people have seen before," the queen replied. "We can't imagine a cure for it, and it has been surging through his system without rest. He's dying, and there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Then it must have been designed specifically for Aquaman," Batman said. "It could have been made by Tiger Shark to assassinate him when they inevitably did battle."  
  
"You're saying all the murders this guy's committed were window dressing?" Green Lantern asked, surprised.  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"But not entirely important at the moment," the queen said. "My husband is dying, and I seriously doubt he'll live long enough to have a cure found, even if you do run into that monster again. I have to enact an emergency power until my son is crowned."  
  
"Sounds bad," Wonder Woman said.  
  
"It will be terrible, but it is the only choice we have."  
  
"We can still search for this guy---" Flash began, but was cut off by Superman.  
  
"It's useless. Remember when Hawkgirl was killed? Those two villains did the same thing that Tiger Shark did now---they teleported to a hidden location. Searching the oceans would take forever, and would most likely turn up nothing. We need to stop this problem at the root. We need to find out where these new villains are hiding, and we need to get them all at once."  
  
"Well, that can't be done down here," Batman said. "We have to look on the surface."  
  
"Then this is goodbye," the queen said. "I wish you luck on your mission, Justice League."  
  
"And luck to you and your kingdom," Wonder Woman replied.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Did you find anything at all?" Superman asked Quicksilver.  
  
The speedster shook his head angrily. "It's like they don't exist! Practically every hero in our home universe knows these guys, but we haven't found a single trace of their habits here. They must have radically changed their hiding patterns in order to stay this low this long."  
  
Superman nodded. "Well, we need to keep trying."  
  
The comm beeped, and he answered it.  
  
"Clark, thanks for giving me this emergency number," Lois Lane's voice said. "Listen, you need to come down to the office for another scoop from Perry."  
  
"No rest for the wicked," Superman grimaced.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: That was a chore.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	9. Corporations

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to all who review!  
  
TO Luis Silva: What happened to you? No review until now, w/o an explanation!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Corporations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lex Luthor was finally having a good day. He had woken up from a pleasant dream of beating Superman in several events: A drinking contest, pole vaulting, wrestling, boxing, and even hopscotch. He didn't have any idea why the last one was there, but the dream made him smile broadly.  
  
Mercy had driven him to the office and he got on the elevator, checking his watch. As usual, his timing was perfect, and Fisk had to be waiting for him in the office, ready to view the completed project.  
  
It had been a while since the project they had started had finished, not very long, really. Fisk had asked that Luthor's people do everything they could to record fights the Justice League became involved in and program the project with the battle data. That way, the heroes would be in deep trouble.  
  
Luthor liked the way that Fisk worked. The man was business and pleasure, and did both with exquisite fashion. Luthor briefly considered bringing the man in on the more criminal activities of LexCorp, but it was too early to do that. Besides, the military was profitable enough at the time, what with them being legal and all.  
  
The elevator opened and Luthor exited, greeting his secretary and entered his office. Fisk was there, the large and imposing man seated comfortably in a chair in front of Luthor's desk.  
  
"Wilson, it's been some time!" he said cheerily to his guest.  
  
"Indeed it has, Lex," Fisk smiled back. "The project is really finished?"  
  
"Well, I didn't call you hear for muffins."  
  
"I find it a bit hard to believe we are done. My people take longer for some reason. Time flew and I just couldn't believe the time had come."  
  
Luthor laughed. "Yes, time does indeed fly."  
  
"I wonder what it looks like," Fisk said. "I know the images from the computers, but to see the real thing..."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, Wilson." Luthor stood up and gestured to the door. "Shall we?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
Luthor led Fisk to the elevator and inserted a special key into a small hole. The elevator descended to the sub-basement and the men exited, walking down the long hallway.  
  
"This is where my people construct some of our more dangerous items," Luthor said to Fisk. "Usually these things are built in a different location, but not always. I decided here was best for our project."  
  
"Magnificent," Fisk said.  
  
Luthor chuckled. "You act as though you've never heard of such things."  
  
"Imagined, perhaps, but never heard."  
  
Luthor smiled broadly. "Well, prepare to be amazed."  
  
The two had reached the doors at the far end of the hallway and Luthor inserted the key again before punching in a code. With a whisper, the doors admitted them into a massive laboratory/testing ground.  
  
"I don't believe my eyes," Fisk said, genuinely awed.  
  
"Prepare to be even more stunned."  
  
Leading onward again, Luthor brought them to another set of doors, which he promptly opened. Fisk gasped when he saw the project.  
  
Standing at seven feet tall, looking like some sort of New Age monster from the Alien movies, the Spider-Slayer presented itself as a dangerous enemy.  
  
"I knew you would like it," Luthor said. "I confess that I sometimes slip down here just to stare at its beauty."  
  
"Well, not much longer. I plan to put these to good use."  
  
"For the military?"  
  
Fisk laughed. "Against the heroes of the planet, Lex. I have a confession myself: I am the criminal mastermind known and feared as the Kingpin, the greatest leader of organized crime on the East Coast."  
  
"Then how is it I've never heard of you?" Luthor asked.  
  
"Simple: This is not my home universe."  
  
As Luthor's jaw dropped, Fisk raised his cane and pointed it at the other. A single blast of yellow and Luthor crumpled to the floor, dead.  
  
"Rather anticlimactic, yes, but utterly effective." Fisk pulled out a comm device. "Tombstone, kill the woman."  
  
"Right, boss."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mercy was in the garage, cleaning Luthor's limo, when Tombstone got her.  
  
"Time to find a new job, sweetheart."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Mercy asked.  
  
"The new guy," Tombstone said sarcastically.  
  
Mercy sneered as she jumped upward, swinging a kick at the man. He easily blocked it and grabbed the same leg, swinging her into the limo's side with a brutal crunch. Mercy, dazed, didn't have time to defend herself as Tombstone picked her up and broke her spine and then her neck.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Smallville, get a load of this!" Lois called as she tossed him the paper.  
  
Clark caught the paper and gasped at the front headline.  
  
"LEX LUTHOR DEAD: PARTNER TAKES OVER LEXCORP!" screamed the headline. Clark read the article, which was continued on two other pages and covered the rather colorful life of Lex Luthor.  
  
"Business partner Wilson Fisk?" Clark mumbled, puzzled. Luthor didn't usually take business partners, except for that one time when he paired with Bruce Wayne.  
  
'The Justice League needs to know about this.' If Fisk was taking over LexCorp, then there could be major trouble from him when he put Luthor's toys to use.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Wayne stepped into the office with Osborn, and the two were eagerly and excitedly talking about their own special project.  
  
"I can't believe that one man put all this together," Wayne said amazed.  
  
"Well, he didn't," Osborn corrected. "He just took all the pieces and put the jigsaw puzzle together. I myself am continuously stunned by this stuff, and I know it better than you do."  
  
"What to do now," Wayne mused as he stared out his large window.  
  
"Well, he could discuss more of the particulars," Osborn suggested. "For one thing, we need a place to put this all up. I have a few ideas which are rather good, but if you have any of your own, by all means."  
  
Wayne smiled. "Thanks. I suppose Gotham needs a little fame, but there's hardly any place to put this project that we got going."  
  
"Indeed," Osborn nodded. "S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis is the perfect place, and with Superman, we shouldn't have too much trouble if any local villains make a guest appearance."  
  
"S.T.A.R. Labs? Good choice, Norman."  
  
"Thanks, Bruce."  
  
"Well, now that we've started with the particulars, why stop?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Joker crumpled up the paper and screamed in frustration. With Luthor gone, they stood a very small chance of winning now.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Clark finished his call to Batgirl---Batman was busy---and changed into formal clothes. Rogue would be stopping by soon, and he needed to be ready for his date with her. Idly, he wondered if she would care about his being Superman. Then again, she was a hero too.  
  
Clark finished changing and looked himself over in the mirror, pleased, and went to the door to wait.  
  
It was only a few minutes before Rogue knocked. He opened up to find her standing there, wearing a choker collar with a small pendant, an X inside a circle. She wore a long black dress of satin, and a necklace that wasn't much but pretty nice.  
  
"Hope I'm not early," she said.  
  
"Right on time, actually." He held out his arm in that classic style. "Shall we?"  
  
She put her arm through his and smiled. "Let's."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jimmy Olsen gulped and kept taking pictures of Rogue and Clark. Lois had asked him to keep an eye on the two, and he was doing just that.  
  
However, Clark was a friend and he didn't want to get anyone in trouble. He took the pictures and inwardly debated whether or not to give them to Lois. She was very territorial when it came to Clark, and Rogue was apparently looking to steal the man.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: I hope everyone liked that chapter, though it was a touch short.  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	10. From Above

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: From Above  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Metropolis, during which John Stewart was walking down one street. He was dressed in civilian clothes---a black trench coat, a pair of pants and a shirt, and sunglasses. The rest of the Justice League was handling various problems all over the world, but he had some time to himself for now.  
  
At the moment, he planned on visiting his old neighborhood, which was falling into the crime area. He had decided some time ago that he should clean it up as much as he could, make it a place where a kid could grow up without turning to violence.  
  
That was when he noticed the odd pair of young men waltzing into the small food store just down the block.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Celia used her energy ring to keep herself protected from the cold and horrible death of space that surrounded her. She was encased in a large green bubble, speeding toward Earth. The Guardians had sent her to tell John Stewart about the danger that now plagued the stars.  
  
She had only been a member of the Green Lantern Corps for a year now, still getting used to the job but doing pretty well. A blue-skinned young woman with waist-length orange hair, she turned a lot of males on, from her species and numerous others.  
  
Falling through the atmosphere, she concentrated on finding Earth's Green Lantern. The Guardians had told her that he was stationed in Metropolis and some other place, but lately, she hadn't been good at remembering some things. The horrors she had had to witness recently had made her forgetful.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"In the bag, old man, or my boom-stick goes off!" the robber said.  
  
The man behind the counter was trembling, an old man without the ability to adequately defend himself. He opened up the register and put everything he could into the bag the first crook had put on the countertop.  
  
The second crook was stealing as much food as he could carry, stuffing them into every part of his clothes as possible. Stumbling slightly, he rushed over to his partner.  
  
"Let's go, man, before some hero decides to step in!"  
  
"One already has," a deep and calm voice said, making the robbers turn and look at the man standing in the doorway. In his Green Lantern garb, John Stewart was an impressive sight.  
  
"And you are?" the armed robber said, aiming at the superhero.  
  
"Green Lantern." John focused on the gun, ready to get rid of it.  
  
"Well, people are going to be green from looking at your gut splattered across the floor."  
  
Just before the crook fired, John let loose with his ring, a long rod of green energy stabbing deep into the barrel of the shotgun and jamming it. Stunned, the crook tried to shake it out, but let go after that was proven useless.  
  
As he was about to run, a green boxing glove shot forward and hit him, sending him flying back into a rack of goods; he didn't get up.  
  
Outside, a screech of tires told John he had missed the second crook as the thief made his getaway. Running into the street, John was about to stop him when a massive green hand grabbed the car up, going nowhere. Inside, the robber was frantic.  
  
John looked up to see another Green Lantern, a highly-attractive woman, floating down toward him. She kept the hand around the car as she spoke, not taking her eyes off of it.  
  
"You're John Stewart?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"This hopefully isn't about another destroyed planet, is it?" another male voice asked. Superman flew down to them. "What can we do for the Green Lantern Corps?"  
  
The woman erased the giant hand as Batman tied up the criminals. "My name is Celia. I was sent here by the Guardians to request John Stewart come with me to Ajuris 6, to be briefed about a new universal threat."  
  
There was a slight breeze as Flash came over. "What threat?"  
  
Celia visibly shivered, but swiftly regained her composure. "A being that calls himself Thanos, Mad God of Titan. He's been raising a private army and building a war machine. Several planets have been attacked, and over a dozen space stations have been either hijacked, raided, or destroyed."  
  
The Justice League was shocked.  
  
"And the one responsible is this Thanos guy?" Flash asked. "Name like that means he's going to be a tough fish to fry."  
  
"He is. Four Green Lanterns have already died at his hands."  
  
"Dear God," John breathed. "Is there any definite fix on his location or whereabouts?"  
  
Celia sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer those questions. You need to come and see for yourself."  
  
John looked at Superman. "I'll be back sometime."  
  
Superman nodded. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Following Celia, John rose into the sky.  
  
"Tragic, how one wastes the lives of others, is it not?" Martian Manhunter asked.  
  
"Indeed," Batman concurred. "We might end up facing this Thanos ourselves."  
  
"I wonder if he can hit me," Flash grinned.  
  
"You're not that fast," Superman said.  
  
"Nor you that strong," Batman said to the Man of Steel. "Needless, we might need to prepare when John returns."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
On Ajuris 6, all hell was breaking loose.  
  
John looked around as he walked with Celia, shocked at what he saw. The planet was packed with refugees who had been forced from home by Thanos' war hordes.  
  
"My God," he breathed.  
  
"It's horrible, I know," Celia agreed. "Wait until you see the images."  
  
After a short while, the Guardians appeared. One stepped forward, motioning for silence. When it had quieted, he began speaking.  
  
"We Guardians have called the Green Lantern Corps together now to discuss the threat named Thanos. A great power he is indeed, but also of pure evil. He has ravaged various worlds and other places, and is suspected of much more."  
  
He stopped for a moment and nodded to a crewman who stood in the pit surrounding the dais. Nodding in response, the crewman began showing recordings of the ravages Thanos had wreaked. John felt his blood run cold before it began burning as he watched. The Guardian explained more about Thanos as everyone watched.  
  
"This is what your enemy looks like," the Guardian said as a hologram of the madman appeared at the front edge of the dais. Standing taller than a man, easily seven feet, garbed in a blue bodysuit trimmed with gold strips, gold gauntlets, and gold boots, along with his purple face that looked millennia-old, Thanos stood.  
  
"That's him, huh?" John asked Celia, and she nodded.  
  
"He's as much a monster as that Darkseid figure I hear so much about."  
  
"Wonder which one is actually worse."  
  
Celia shrugged as the briefing continued.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
John and Celia decided to cool down in the restaurant when they saw some other Green Lanterns.  
  
"So, you think this Thanos jerk is as big as they make him out to be?" one Lantern asked John.  
  
"Hard to say," the Earthling replied. "True, some things can be lies and rumors and blown out of proportion, but you have to expect the unexpected."  
  
"Hard to believe he took out four of our number," said the second Lantern. "And we have that motto that usually puts down every baddie we run across."  
  
"Some battles are actually lost to evil," Celia replied sadly.  
  
"You watch your world, friend," the first Lantern said to John.  
  
"I will."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Deep in space, Thanos sat upon his throne, musing. The worlds he had attacked were just window dressing compared to what he was planning for. A real challenger was out there, and Thanos would win that fight!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Sorry if it seems a little short, but I am low on time!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	11. Short Circuit

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Short Circuit  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Deep in the industrial section of Metropolis, a pair of supervillains from the Marvel Universe was operating. They had just broken into the General Electric building, and were preparing to do their little job for Osborn's plan.  
  
"Hurry up," Omega Red told Electro. "Waiting gets on my nerves."  
  
"So go drown your nerves in vodka, comrade," the other replied scathingly. His words earned a dark look from the Russian, but Red did nothing else. "Got it!"  
  
Electro touched his fingers to a set of wires, sending a spark through them.  
  
"That should short out our objective," the lightning-based villain grinned. "Once Striker's blows, it'll be easy pickings."  
  
"And what about Superman?" Red asked. "This is his city."  
  
"He's being kept busy," Electro replied slyly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
At Striker's Prison, the Parasite and Livewire awaited an eventual breakout. The prisoners here were desperate to reach the outside world, and pulled all kinds of crazy stunts to get there. Parasite was hardly anything more than a janitor, not a mastermind, while Livewire was a former radio host. They didn't have too much in the way of smarts.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving everyone in the dark.  
  
"Hey!" Rudy called to the guards outside the cell. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Hold your horses and we may just find out," a guard called back to him before running off to find some answers.  
  
Scowling, Rudy sat back down in his cell, brooding.  
  
Meanwhile, Livewire was getting angry. She was rarely allowed anything other than food and drink in her cell, and clothes too, and had just gotten a good book she was ready by candlelight. When the lights went out, the surrounding area was plunged into darkness, and made it harder to read.  
  
Snarling, she got up and looked out the slit in the door. She couldn't see a damned thing through the black, but she could hear guards shouting.  
  
Suddenly, totally without warning, the lights all around flared to brilliant life, blinding everyone who looked. Most of the bulbs exploded, blinding the inmates and staff of Striker's even more, and allowing two visitors entrance.  
  
Livewire blinked as a man's voice spoke to her.  
  
"You're not so bad looking after all."  
  
Turning and clearing her sight, she saw a tall, athletic-looking man in green with yellow lightning-designed clothing. She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Who the heck are you, and where did you get such a lousy outfit?" Livewire asked.  
  
"The name's Electro, and the outfit is self-explanatory."  
  
He held out his hands to her and blasted Livewire with electricity, knocking her into the wall.  
  
She grinned as she said, "You just made me stronger, dimwit."  
  
To her surprise, Electro laughed. "I know all about you, Livewire. That's why I blasted you."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"That's part of the plan too."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rudy was sitting in the dark when the fighting started. From outside the cell, there came the noises of guards being smashed around, and someone bellowing what might have been curses in Russian.  
  
Rudy raised an eyebrow. 'Who knows Russian in HERE?'  
  
Abruptly, the fighting noises stopped as two tendrils punched their way through his cell door and rip it open. An imposing figure entered, wearing red and chrome body armor, his blond hair in a topknot and his glowing red eyes giving him a scary look. Rudy had to admit, he was a little spooky.  
  
"Greetings, comrade Parasite," the figure said in heavily accented English. "I hope you look forward to a grisly death."  
  
"And why is that?" Rudy asked, preparing to spring on the stranger.  
  
"Because Omega Red does not need to touch his victims to drain them. His death spore virus kills from anywhere."  
  
Rudy realized the psycho was going to kill him from a distance, so he attacked at once. The man's tentacles shot out, wrapping around the Parasite and lifting him off the floor, keeping him far enough away so that he couldn't touch Omega Red.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Rudy protested.  
  
"Yes, well, it gets the job done."  
  
The virus began coursing through Parasite's system like wildfire.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Livewire didn't know how Electro was doing it, but he was somehow draining her blasts when she attacked him with his own energy. He was essentially sucking her life force dry, because she had no power after being locked up for months.  
  
"Enjoying the light show?" Electro cackled. "That tunnel of light isn't Heaven, sweetheart---it's your death!"  
  
He hauled back and began beating her to death.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You asked to see me?" Superman said to Turpin as he landed on Striker's Island.  
  
"You bet, after what happened here," Turpin growled. "That electrical shortage we had was apparently a diversion for a couple of villains to show up and kill some people."  
  
"Which villains?"  
  
Turpin's lip curled. "That's something we don't know. One of them killed Livewire while the second one iced the Parasite." Turpin handed Superman some photos of Omega Red. "No name attached to him."  
  
"Do we know anything about him?"  
  
"Not a blasted thing," Turpin scowled.  
  
"I'll talk with the rest of the Justice League and see what they know," Superman promised.  
  
"I'd appreciate that," Turpin said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"And that pretty much wraps up the attack on Striker's," Superman told the rest of the Leaguers. "Here's a photo of one of the assailants."  
  
Rogue started. "Not good!"  
  
"You know him?" Flash asked.  
  
"He's Omega Red, a mutant that uses his death spore virus power to drain the life out of people. He's a little like me, only he doesn't need to touch people."  
  
"So that's how Rudy just up and died," Superman said. "A death virus."  
  
"Spooky," Flash said.  
  
"What do you know about this Omega Red?" Green Lantern asked Rogue.  
  
The Southern Belle launched into the story.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope that was okay!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	12. Evil Twins

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12: Evil Twins  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
The JLA Watchtower had a skeleton crew when Green Lantern returned. J'onn welcomed him, bringing him up to date with the recent supervillain activity: Two villains, Electro and Omega Red, had broken into Striker's Prison and killed two other supervillains, Livewire and the Parasite. Though they were enemies of the Justice League, Lantern regretted losing something to a couple of maniacs from another universe.  
  
"How about Quicksilver's team?" he asked J'onn. "Did they have any luck in finding their old enemies?"  
  
J'onn shook his head. "Sadly, no. Quicksilver believes that his universe's villains have radically altered their usual patterns and are thinking in new ways now. He has been taking his people out regularly, both for normal hero activities and to try and locate our foes."  
  
Lantern scowled. He had hoped for good information when he got back, but had been inwardly dreading bad news. It seems that the latter type of data had found its way into his life yet again. Being a hero wasn't easy, but being a superhero was even harder. Every hero has a villain, but every superhero has a supervillain. Going up a notch changed things, it would seem.  
  
"So, where is everybody?" Lantern asked.  
  
"Superman is patrolling Metropolis, and Batman is doing the same in Gotham. Wonder Woman and Polaris are going to Themyscira, and Quicksilver has gone hunting again."  
  
Lantern nodded. "And Flash?"  
  
"He is patrolling Keystone City."  
  
"I think I'll head there and give him a hand," Lantern said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rogue was busy getting ready to surprise Clark at the Daily Planet. She had greatly enjoyed her recent date with Clark, and was looking forward to many more outings with the mild-mannered reporter.  
  
There was a knock on her door, and Rogue hastily went to answer it, surprised at her visitor.  
  
"Mama, what are you doing here?" she asked Mystique, who appeared in civilian clothes.  
  
"Just checking up, Rogue, not much else than that," the shape-shifter replied as she entered the apartment. She took a seat on the couch and looked her daughter over. "Nice dress. Let's just hope you don't ruin in fighting."  
  
"Or ruin the evening by touching someone," Rogue muttered.  
  
At this, though, Mystique smiled, which puzzled Rogue. She stood up, pulling a choker out of one pocket and holding it out for Rogue to take.  
  
"Here," she said. "The others came up with a little something to deactivate your powers. It's far less cumbersome than those collars, and much more attractive. Just make sure you don't remove it, okay?"  
  
Thanking her mother, Rogue slipped on the choker. The black satin felt great against her bare skin, and the small circular pendant, which was designed like the X-Men logo, looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"I love it," Rogue said. "Is it working right now?"  
  
Mystique nodded. "Every time you wear it, the micro circuitry will activate and turn your powers off. It only works on you, though, so don't make any battle plans for it just yet."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "You know, it's time like this that make me almost forget Kurt wouldn't come along with us."  
  
Both women adopted somber faces.  
  
"I know," Mystique agreed. "Your brother might have liked it here, or even in Gotham. Even I have trouble believing that he refused to join us. You came along."  
  
"I tried to persuade him to come myself," Rogue said. "Never mind that he had good powers, what mattered---what still matters---is that he's family, and I don't like abandoning them if I can help it."  
  
Mystique smiled. "At least I can be grateful for you being here."  
  
Rogue hugged her mother. "I know, Mama, I know." She glanced at the clock and gasped. "I need to get going or I'll be late! I'll see you sometime!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When Rogue arrived at the Daily Planet, Clark was busy speaking with Perry White, so she settled for waiting for him at his desk. She absentmindedly flipped through folders on old scoops, and was still doing so when Lois Lane came over.  
  
"Hi," the reporter said rather icily.  
  
"Hi," Rogue returned. "You know, Lois, I've been meaning to ask you how people keep living in Metropolis."  
  
The question surprised Lois.  
  
"I can't say I know what you mean?"  
  
"Well, with all the superheroes and whatnot, and the city being attacked and half-destroyed every other week, I find it hard to see how people keep coming here."  
  
Lois shrugged. "We rebuild. It's only a city, and we can always make a new one. People are needed to make it, though, and I suppose that's why they come back again and again."  
  
"Do you like Clark?" Rogue asked without preamble.  
  
Again, Lois was surprised. Inwardly, she wondered what the other woman was getting at.  
  
"That came from nowhere," the reporter said.  
  
Rogue smiled. "I'm sorry, but I want to know if I have competition."  
  
"Then I suppose you do. I know Clark very well, and we have a much deeper relationship than you do."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Maybe, but I've nailed some good boys before, and I aim to nail this one."  
  
Lois's mood was slowly darkening. She didn't like when someone took something from her. She had had this part of her since the beginning, and wasn't about to get rid of it now. If this "Rogue" wanted Clark, Lois was going to make the Southerner earn him.  
  
"Then you're in for a rough time," Lois growled. "Clark doesn't fall for bimbos that are half-skunk sluts."  
  
Rogue looked straight at Lois, her eyes smoldering. She slowly stood up and leaned forward, close to the other woman's face.  
  
"I don't like being called a slut, skinny," the Southern Belle ground out. "No one's gotten away with it before."  
  
Lois had a smug expression. "Apparently I just have."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"Bring it on, Stripe," Lois challenged.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
From inside Perry White's office, Clark heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting. Whirling, he threw open the door, his employer following him out of the office. There was a crowd of people, and as Clark wormed his way through carefully, he used his powers to see the cause of the fight: Rogue and Lois in the center of the crowd, wrestling around on the floor and hitting each other.  
  
"Move, please!" Clark snapped, pushing the crowd apart carefully. They parted, and he got to the two women.  
  
Before he could stop her, Rogue cracked a fist against Lois's face, hard, causing the reporter to spit blood and even a couple of teeth. Glaring, Lois launched herself at Rogue, but was held back by Jimmy, who strained to keep her from escaping his grip.  
  
"Lois, jeez, calm down!" the young man begged.  
  
"I'm not done with that swamp rat yet!" Lois snarled.  
  
"Come on, legs!" Rogue challenged. "Come get some more pretty welts!"  
  
"Rogue, please!" Clark said as he pulled her farther from Lois. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"She insulted me, that's what!" the other snapped. "No one calls me a slut!"  
  
Perry, who had watched the fight with Clark, frowned at Lois. "Ms. Lane, may I see you in my office?"  
  
Lois stopped struggling, the color draining from her face. It was never a good thing when Perry White addressed you like a stranger even though you knew him on a first-name basis. That implied that he was angry at you, which he apparently was with Lois. Shaking Jimmy's hands off, Lois followed the man into his office, the door slamming shut. Rogue also got loose and eyed Clark closely.  
  
"You're not gonna leave me just 'cause I stood up for myself, are you?"  
  
It took him a moment to answer. He didn't want to offend Rogue, but he couldn't just abandon Lois to her fate. He knew the Metropolis reporter very deeply, and had formed a special relationship with her.  
  
But with Rogue, he felt like handing her the universe. She was one of those people you heard stories about, the maiden that was heaven incarnate. He had to choose one, eventually.  
  
"No, I won't leave you for that fight. Everyone has to stand up for him- or herself. I don't know if I would have started a fight, but I wouldn't have taken that abuse."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Thanks. Do you think we could still get on with our date, or did I ruin that?"  
  
Clark chuckled. "Your dress has seen better days, I'm sure, but we can still go out tonight."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Get the jewels, Harley...Get the car, Harley...Stop the Batman, Harley...Do something right, Harley...Jeez, you'd think Mr. J would pay overtime, but noooo."  
  
Harley Quinn somersaulted onto the next roof, and continued walking across it. She had no real goal, no place to be at the moment, so she had decided to get a breath of fresh air for once. She hardly ever got those anymore, what with this "Villains' War" that had started up. Harley hated the thing, especially since Poison Ivy had been captured. She and Harley were best friends, and it hurt the clown girl to learn of her associate's arrest.  
  
"You look rather blue," a woman's voice said from one side.  
  
Rounding, Harley blinked when she saw a blue-skinned woman with crimson hair, who wore a white bodysuit with matching armor.  
  
"Who are you?" Harley asked, dropping herself into a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm you, honey," the woman replied in Harley's exact voice, causing the criminal to blink again.  
  
And right before Harley's eyes, the stranger morphed into a perfect replica of the Joker's girl.  
  
Without warning, the clone launched herself at Harley, a high leg sweep smacking Harley's head back so hard it seemed she had gotten whiplash. But Mystique didn't stop there: She dropped and did a low leg sweep, tripping Harley onto her back.  
  
They began trading blows with lightning reflexes, acting on instinct alone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Attention all units, Harley Quinn spotted at 34th and Main. Please respond."  
  
Scowling, Bullock grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, Bullock here. I'm heading there right now. I may need backup if it's Quinn, though."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Changing streets, Bullock accelerated and made for his destination. He wondered what the clown girl thought she was doing this time, and if she was with the Joker. If she was, then Bullock was pretty much screwed. That psychopathic clown was a real threat. Bullock, being a normal cop, stood no chance of taking the Joker down.  
  
Stopping at the place, Bullock pulled his weapon, got out, and stared.  
  
Not twenty yards in front of him was Harley Quinn, but there were two of her now. He scratched his head as he searched for an explanation, but found none. Clayface was dead and stood little chance of coming back yet again. The Parasite had also bitten the dust, word had it. Bullock knew of virtually no one with morphing powers to pull a stunt like this. He knew now that he would need all the backup he could get.  
  
When the two Harleys broke away, they both noticed him and began shouting pleas at him.  
  
"Shoot her!" the said at the same time, pointing at one another. "She's an imposter! I'm the real Harley Quinn! That's a lie! You're a fake!"  
  
Bullock shook his head. He would need a few drinks before hitting the sack tonight. In the distance, the sound of police sirens grew stronger, and Bullock silently thanked God that the situation was taking a turn for the better---at least, for the moment it was.  
  
The three other cars pulled to a stop, the officers getting out and whistling in amazement. Apparently, none of them had expected this either.  
  
"Do something already!" the two Harleys snapped angrily.  
  
"All right, boys," Bullock said. "The only solution that'll work is to arrest them both."  
  
"What! You have to be kidding me!" the Harleys bellowed.  
  
However, their attitude swiftly calmed when they realized that seven guns were pointed right at them, and they both stood very little chance of reaching cover without taking a hit. Raising their hands, they surrendered.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mystique found Arkham Asylum to be completely worthless. The Vault was better than this place, and she would prove her belief when she was released.  
  
"Now, let's try this again," Dr. Thompson said. "Who are you, really?"  
  
"You're better off not knowing," the terrorist replied icily.  
  
"Look, we already know that you aren't the real Harley Quinn. Why don't you just give up this charade?"  
  
"Because continuing this 'charade' serves a higher purpose than answering your questions."  
  
Eventually, the staff was forced to return Mystique to the room they had given her. She had revealed nothing, and would keep her lips sealed about her side of the Villains' War.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
On Themyscira, Polaris watched Diana sleep. She was, deep in her heart, slightly jealous of the Amazon Princess. She not only had royalty, she had the entire Amazon population. Polaris wondered if the heroine ever felt greed, or anything similar to that. Polaris herself would love to spend time here on the island, even if it was for the rest of her life.  
  
But, of course, there was the Villains' War to conduct, and Polaris had her part to play. It would make her grieve, and she would honestly regret her action, but she had to kill Wonder Woman. It was a good thing she had electromagnetic powers, because that meant that Polaris could kill without leaving much trace. She would make it appear as though Diana had suffered something like "brain shutdown."  
  
Lightly putting one finger on Diana's forehead, Polaris sent a blaze of power through the woman's head.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"J'onn, what did you need to tell me about?" Superman asked when he arrived on the Watchtower.  
  
The Martian said nothing for a moment. Then, slowly and very heavily, he said, "Wonder Woman died last night, in her sleep. Queen Hippolyta is very hurt right now, and requests that we do not come to Themyscira and do not ask favors of her. She has already informed us that Diana is to be buried at home."  
  
Superman could say nothing. He had been dreading bad news since J'onn had called, but had not expected anything like this. The Justice League of America had suffered a second loss: First Hawkgirl, and now Wonder Woman. The former and the latter had both been buried at home.  
  
"Polaris?" he asked quietly after a long silence.  
  
"She is returning here, and will arrive shortly. She is also in mourning."  
  
Superman nodded before turning and flying down to the lounge to lose his stress.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Hope someone out there is reading this!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


	13. Quick and the Dead Part Two: Traitor

Overthrow: The Villains' War  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 13: Quick and the Dead Part Two: Traitor  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
On the outskirts of Central City, the criminal known as the Weather Wizard resided in a humble log cabin. He was still rebuilding his rather formidable arsenal after having suffered another defeat at the hands of the Flash. The Wizard hated the Scarlet Speedster with quite a vengeance, and dearly wished to kill him at long last during the course of the Villains' War. With all the world's supervillains working against both the JLA and this alternate supervillain force, things might give the Weather Wizard some luck finally.  
  
At the moment, the Wizard was toying with his wand. He had been working for several days now, trying to increase its power. Even though he was already very dangerous, he would need as much strength as he could muster in order to survive the Villains' War.  
  
There was a knock at the door, causing the villain to start. Setting his wand down, he got up and strode to the door, puzzled as to who in the world would come around at this ungodly hour.  
  
"Pizza man," called a familiar voice from the porch.  
  
"But I didn't order any pizza," the Weather Wizard said. He opened the door, about to protest this annoyance---  
  
And was blown clean off his feet the whirlwind created on his own doorstep. Slamming into the far wall, the Wizard groaned, rubbing his forehead and trying to stand.  
  
"You know, I think it was more fun when you had all those laser cannons around the place, Stormy," the Flash grinned.  
  
The Wizard's lip curled. "You should have come by later. I'm not even in costume. It's almost unfair."  
  
"Almost, but not really," Flash replied smoothly.  
  
The Wizard felt his blood slowly burn. If there was one thing he hated, it was a cocky enemy. Especially when they were in your own home!  
  
The villain glanced over to the desk, where the wand lay. Could he possibly reach it before the Flash knocked him out? Chances were slim, but not nil.  
  
Lunging, the Weather Wizard reached for his weapon of choice, only to see it vanish just before he hit the desk. Growling, he craned his head to see the Flash twirling the wand between his fingers.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"Or what?" the Scarlet Speedster smiled. "You'll make me have a rainy day?"  
  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Flash was surprised when his enemy smiled.  
  
"You will," the Weather Wizard said confidently. "I was expecting you, Flash. You just walked into my trap."  
  
Before the hero could react, the Wizard pressed a small stud on his wrist, activating his wand's hidden ability. An aura of jagged blue, lightning- like energy surrounded Flash, electrocuting him. He cried out, both in surprise and pain, lurching to the ground. The Wizard laughed, calmly approaching the fallen hero.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "I remember all the pain defeat at your hands brought me, you know. It stings so very much, and it never, ever stops. I hope you never stop feeling this kind of pain, not even in the afterlife."  
  
But the Wizard had gotten too close. Flash grabbed his leg, and the "shock therapy" the JLA member was receiving moved to cover both men. The Wizard screamed. The device, however, couldn't fry two people at once, and short- circuited. The pair collapsed onto the floor, both of them smoldering.  
  
With a last act of strength, Flash hit the distress call on his communicator.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
At the JLA Watchtower, things were going as quiet as ever. The Martian Manhunter was monitoring the communication channels, in case there was any trouble. Quicksilver's team had reported in, saying they were tracking a possible lead on one of their universe's villains. Currently, they were in Chicago.  
  
A series of beeps caused the Martian to glance at the console. He saw that the Flash's distress call had been activated. The last time the Scarlet Speedster had reported in, it was to say he had found the Weather Wizard's hideout and was going to bring the criminal in.  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts to hail Flash, the Martian made another call.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
In Chicago, Quicksilver, Rogue, and Polaris were dining at a café. The team leader had already finished his five hot dogs, and had spent all of eight minutes complaining about how slow the women were in winding up their own meals.  
  
Abruptly, Quicksilver's communicator beeped, and he activated it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Flash has sent out a distress call, and has not answered my attempts to contact him," The Martian said. "I was hoping you could see what is wrong."  
  
"Sure thing," the speedster replied, signing off. "Gotta go, ladies."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The Manhunter had downloaded Flash's coordinates to Quicksilver's communicator, which made it all the easier to locate the man. With his own superhuman speed, Quicksilver was at Central City in only a few minutes. After that, it was hardly any trouble at all finding the Weather Wizard's cabin.  
  
When he arrived there, Quicksilver found the place untouched by police; in fact, only he, the Flash, and the Wizard were around the cabin. 'Flash must not have bothered to call the cops in case something went wrong.' In this universe, the heroes could do that. In the Marvel universe, it was a bit trickier: Not many police liked mutants.  
  
Entering the home, Quicksilver easily spotted the Flash and the Weather Wizard. The outfits of both men slightly smelled of smoke, most likely from battle. Quicksilver tied up the villain and then tended to Flash, who seemed in slightly better shape.  
  
"Come on, I haven't got all day," Quicksilver said impatiently as he shook the Flash on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" the other asked.  
  
"You blacked out."  
  
"The Wizard?"  
  
"He's cop food."  
  
"That's good to hear," Flash grinned.  
  
Quicksilver grinned too. "Even better that you're speedster food."  
  
Flash was confused. "What?"  
  
"You see, Flash, before I was a hero like you, I worked for my dad as a supervillain. And there's a whole bunch of us out there, you know. It won't be easy to stop us."  
  
"Just what I need," Flash groaned. "An evil me."  
  
"I have a way of fixing that," Quicksilver smirked.  
  
"And what would that be?" Flash asked, standing up finally. He was slowly feeling better.  
  
"We simply fight to the death to see who's really the fastest."  
  
"That sounds about right for two speed demons like us," Flash smirked, taking a ready stance.  
  
Quicksilver took one as well. "Ready?"  
  
"Set."  
  
"Crash and burn!"  
  
And they flew towards each other.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"...And there has been no word from Quicksilver since the call," the Manhunter reported to Superman.  
  
"What about Rogue and Polaris? Do they know anything?" the Man of Steel asked.  
  
"I have asked if they would check things out."  
  
Superman was about to say something when the console beeped. The Martian pressed a button, and Rogue's filtered voice spoke to him.  
  
"We got a problem here, y'all."  
  
"What kind of a problem?"  
  
"Apparently, Quicksilver's gone to the other side, because Flash here's been busted up pretty bad. He isn't breathing."  
  
Superman, having heard the exchange, was surprised. "But why?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Guess I should have told you guys that Quicksilver used to be a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, back when they started up. My guess: He's working with Pyro and maybe a few others from our universe."  
  
"Recall the team, Rogue. We need to discuss this immediately," Superman told her.  
  
"Right, Superman."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR: A little skimpy, but at least it's a chapter!  
  
READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
